This invention relates to new and useful improvements in catheters and, as conceived, this new catheter is designed to replace the standard Foley catheter because of several advantages thereover.
This new catheter has advantages over the Foley catheter, particularly in post-operative use, because it is believed that it will perform better through reduced patient recovery time, increase in comfort, and in the reduction of the number of secondary infections; safely requiring less nursing or other personnel time and specific attention; less auxiliary parts for use, and may be provided at a price to make it more economical in the overall health care field.